- Naruko Uzumaki - OneShoot -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Cerita mengenai Naruko Uzumaki.


Masashi Kishimoto - Naruto

#OneShoot

#Friendship

#Romance

#Sasuke

#Naruko

#Sakura

\- Naruko Uzumaki -

\- 10.32 pagi -

"Halah bosannya!"

"Hn?"

Gadis bernama Naruko Uzumaki kini sedang mengeluh karena bosan. Dan yang berada disebelah gadis itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang kini sedang melihat ke arah Naruko.

Mereka berdua mendapatkan misi untuk menangkap kucing berwarna hitam yang hilang. Naruko menyusuri gang dan melompat kesana-kemari melewati tiap atap rumah.

Sasuke mengikutinya dengan santai sambil memperhatikan sikap Naruko yang ber'ubah-ubah ekspresi dari kesal, sedih sampai depresi sendiri.

"Pusssh... Kau dimana ayo cepat keluar dari persembunyianmu. Ada ikan yang sangat nikmat apa kau mau?"

"Aneh.."

Sapa yang aneh!"

Naruko yang mendengar kata-kata aneh dari Sasuke. Diapun langsung memberikan tatapan murka pada Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum seakan senang.

"Kau bicara sendiri seperti orang bodoh."

"Laah? Kok gitu?"

Naruko tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke yang mengatainya bodoh? Apa Sasuke segaja melakukannya?

Naruko tidak ambil pusing, dia lantas melanjutkan mencari kucing yang sebagai misi nya. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. Dia terlihat santai dengan misi yang mudah bagi Sasuke yang sering mendapatkan julukan shinobi jenius dari Konoha.

"Itu dia!"

Wusssh!

Dapat! Yeeeey!"

Graaak.. Graak..

"Huaaa!"

Naruko mendapatkan kucing yang, dia cari tapi naasnya muka Naruko mendapatkan cakaran dari kucing yang dia pegang. Sasuke hanya diam tidak peduli dengan Naruko yang kesakitan sampai mencaci maki kucing hitam itu, kini sedang menatap bosan ke arah Naruko.

"Kampret! Kau kucing bangsat! Belum pernah dibakar ya!"

"Bodoh sekali"

Sasuke bergumam dengan ejekan khasnya yang sering dia tunjukkan kepada Naruko.

Naruko mendengus kelas sambil menyeret kucing dengan cara menarik ekornya.

Graaaaakk!

"Sakiiit!"

Naruko mengaduh kesakitan saat kucing itu mengigitkakinya. Kucing itu berlari kabur menuju arah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya diam tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Dakh!

Sasuke dengan mudahnya menedang kucing hitam itu sampai menghantam tembok. Kucing itupun pingsan sementara Naruko menganga lebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Bawa kucingnya."

"Sip!"

Naruko membawa kucing itu dengan cara mengedongnya seperti bayi. Dia melihat dengan kasihan terhadap kucing itu yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Pasti sakit."

Sasuke dan Naruko menuju ke arah perumahan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua mendapatkan kucing itu. Naruko memberikan kucing itu kepada pemiliknya yang terlihat sangat khawatir, saat pemilik kucing itu bertanya 'kenapa kucingku sampai pingsan dan kelihatan seperti disiksa?'

Naruko hanya garuk kepala dan menjawab 'kami menemukanya sudah seperti ini.' Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengajak Naruko pergi untuk melapor bahwa misi mereka berdua telah selesai.

"Sasuke!"

Naruko yang berada dibelakang Sasuke. Dia memanggil cukup lantang saat mereka berdua sedang berlari di atap perumahan.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat keadaan Sakura? Dia sedang sakit loh!"

"Nanti saja."

'Naruko apa kau bisa membantuku agar Sasuke juga menyukaiku?, jika kau bisa aku minta tolong ya?'

Gadis bersurai pirang bernama Naruko Uzumaki kini sedang mengingat permintaan Sakura. Dia ingin membantunya sebisanya tapi sayang Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak begitu peduli tentang perasaan oranglain.

Mereka kini sedang berjalan bedua di lorong menuju ruangan Hokage. Sasuke melirik Naruko. Naruko hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan membalas dengan tatap tegas.

"Kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau jelek sekali."

"Biarin! Kalau tidak suka jangan liat aku!"

"Hn, terserahku."

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Saat Naruko membuka pintu. Pria bersurai pirang hanya tersenyum menyambut mereka berdua. Naruko tersenyum kepada Minato Namikaze yang menjabat sebagai Hokage sekaligus ayah dari Naruko.

"Hehe... Kami berhasil, ayah bangga padaku kan?"

"Kau sangat hebat"

Minato memuji Naruko yang sedang malu-malu sambil garuk kepala. Sementara Sasuke sekilas tersenyum dan bersendekap dada.

"Sasuke, terimakasih telah banyak membantu Putriku yang manja ini."

"Haah! Manja?"

Naruko kesal dengan ucapan Minato yang mengatainya 'manja' sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk untuk membalas Minato.

Blaaam!

Naruko angkat kaki memutuskan untuk keluar sampai menutup pintu dengan kasar. Minato hanya geleng kepala karena tingkah buruk anaknya.

"Dia itu kapan berubahnya. Dasar anak yang merepotkan... Sasuke apa kau bisa membantuku untuk merubah sifatnya?"

"Hn? Merubah sifat?"

"Kau yang paling dekat denganya sejak kecil jadi aku minta bantuanmu. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak."

\- 11.02 pagi -

Naruko mengomel sendiri saat dia menyusuri jalan di desa.

Itachi yang sedang berpapasan dengannya. Itachi hanya tersenyum lalu menarik belakang kerah jaket Naruko.

"Aaakh!"

"Kau mengomel sendiri kenapa lagi?"

"Lepas! Aku sedang kesal selalu dibilang manja!"

"Hmm?"

Itachi menasehati Naruko dengan beribu kata-kata bijak tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Naruko yang mendengarkanya sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan.

"Uhh! Telingaku bisa keluar darah kalau begini! Ampun dah!"

"Dasar kau ini, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Sebagai putri seorang pemimpi desa harusnya Naruko bisa lebih dewas-."

"Aku baru umur 10 tahun! Bukan 50 tahun! Pikirlah pake otaaaaaak! Jangan dengkul! Pahaaaaaam tiiiidaaaaak!"

Itachi langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dan mengangguk paham.

"Pinter!"

Wuuushh...

"Dasar dia malah pergi."

Berlari dan terus berlari dari area utama desa hingga rumah sakit Konoha. Naruko berniat menjenguk Sakura yang sedang sakit karena demam tinggi. Di rumah sakit yang cukup ramai banyak yang melihat Naruko kini melewati lorong rumah sakit. Dia berhenti dekat pintu masuk tempat Sakura dirawat.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Naruko masuk setelah mendapat ucapan dari Sakura mempersilahkan masuk. Sakura terlihat senang menyambut kedatangan Naruko yang kini sedang tersenyum bahagia karena Sakura adalah teman baiknya sekaligus 1 team dengannya.

"Sakura, apa demammu sudah turun?"

"Sedikit. Oya Naruko maaf ya, aku merepotkanmu sampai membawaku ke rumah sakit padahalkan hanya demam."

"Jangan bilang seperti itu, kitakan teman jadi wajarkan?"

"Iya memang wajar tapikan berlebihan,"

Naruko mengupas apple yang ada di meja dekat ranjang. Sakura hanya memperhatikan Naruko sedang mengupas apple dengan terampil.

"Sakura, aku belum bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu, maaf ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tapikan kau ingin Sasuke tau perasaanmu? Apa kau yakin?"

Sakura tertunduk lemas. Dia kelihatan sedih karena Sasuke seperti selalu menjaga jara dengan Sakura. Setiap Sakura berkata bahwa dia sangat mencintai Sasuke dengan pasti Sasuke menolaknya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Aku tau itu. Sakura, kau harus bersabar ya, mungkin saja dia masih belum sadar kalau begitu nanti aku sadarin dia hehe... Canda..."

"Terimakasih-Naruko tapi aku tidak yakin."

"Kau, harus punya keyakinan dalam hidupmu. Biarpun aku tidak tau apa itu cinta? Pasti juga butuh keyakinan bukan? Apa kau mau menyerah Sakura? Jika aku jadi kau! Maka aku akan melangkah maju kalau ada kulit pisang ya aku ngindar hohoho... Enggak jelas banget aku ini, bodoh amatlah!"

"Haha... Kau aneh selalu saja membuatku tertawa. Hahaha.."

"Hahaha... Sialan kau! Aku dikatain aneh terus.."

\- 10 hari kemudian -

Minato memberikan misi rangking 'S' untuk team 7 yang beranggotakan Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruko yang dibimbing oleh Kakashi Hatake sebagai guru mereka bertiga.

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

53 gadis yang mirip dengan Naruko berlari untuk menyerang ular yang sangat besar. Ular itu adalah mahluk yang dipanggil oleh Orochimaru yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Kau lumayan juga ternyata, Kakashi Hatake. Aku selalu tertarik dengan kemapuanmu."

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu."

Sasuke dan Sakura bekerja sama melawan Kabuto yang menjadi kepercayaan Orochimaru.

Sasuke dapat mengimbangi kempampuan Kabuto. Tidak salah jika Sasuke mendapatkan julukan sebagai shinobi yang jenius jika tidak mampu bertahan dikeadaan terdesak.

"Katon! Hosenka no Jutsu!"

Blom!

Blom!

Blom!

Blom!

Bola-bola api kecil yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke. Melesat ke arah Kabuto yang langsung menghindari serangan bola api itu.

"Cih!"

Sementara Sakura menyerang dengan cara meleparkan kunai dan Shuriken ke arah Kabuto yang langsung menepis dengan kunai yang dia pegang di kedua tangannya.

Pertarung itu berlangsung cukup lama. Kakashi kelihatan terdesak melawan Orochimaru yang kelihatan nya kelelahan begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

Naruko terus saja menyerang dengan bayangan yang mirip dengan dirinya. Ular yang sangat besar itu hanya mengibaskan ekor dan menghantamkan ke tanah agar bayangan yang Naruko buat hancur menjadi kepulan asap.

"Arrraaahhh! Kuat sekali!"

"Dasar bocah. Mainanmu sama sekali tidak membuatku tergores sedikitpun."

"Dasar ular kadut cerewet! Aku pasti akan mengulitimu!"

Bluuuumh!

Kepulan asap yang banyak membuat Naruko terkejut karena ular besar itu hilang menjadi asap.

Naruko berbalik untuk melihat keadaan yanglainnya. Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang mencoba bangkit karena kalah dari Kabuto yang kabur bersama Orochimaru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kakashi kelihatan sangat khawatir begitu juga dengan Sakura yang membantu agar Sasuke berdiri.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apakan? Kau kalah itu mustahil kan!"

Naruko berlari ke arah Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi.

Mereka ber'empat kembali ke Konoha. Naruko mulai khawatir dengan Sasuke yang sedang terengah-engah mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau kan jenius! Tidak mungkin hancur lebur seperti ini!"

Naruko menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menatap tegas Naruko.

"Cih!"

Sasuke kesal dengan kekalahnya terlihat dari ekspresi raut wajahnya. Sakura begitu khawatir namun Sasuke membalas kekhawatir itu dengan tatap amarah.

Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Sasuke dengan kata-kata yang terdengar bijak. 'Kekalahan awal dari kemenangan yang tertunda. Kau harus banyak berlatih untuk lebih kuat lagi Sasuke.'

Sesampainya mereka ke Konoha. Sakura mengantar Sasuke ke rumah sakit, sementara Kakashi dan Naruko menemui Hokage untuk memberi informasi sekaligus kabar bahwa team 7 gagal dalam misi.

"Misi yang Ayah berikan sangat sulit levelnya jauh berbeda! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Naruko kesal dengan Minato yang memberikan misi begitu berbahaya sampai Sasuke mengalami kekalahan. Dan untungnya dia baik-baik saja hanya mendapat luka ringan.

"Sebagai shinobi kita harus siap! Tidak ada misi yang mudah walaupun misi rangking 'C' sekalipun. Kau pasti paham itu Naruko!"

"Halah! Aku paham tapi tetap saja berbahaya! Ayah egois tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi!"

Blaaam!

Minato menghela nafas dengan kasar. Kakashi melihat ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Kakashi membenarkan ucapan Naruko dalam pikirannya tidak seharusnya team 7 mendapat misi sesulit itu.

"Kakashi, apa kau sependapat dengan Putriku?"

"Jika harus berkata jujur, saya bersependapat dengan Putri Naruko."

"Maaf aku terlalu ceroboh kali ini. Aku hanya ingin Naruko lebih kuat, walaupun dia itu perempuan."

\- 08.12 malam -

Kushina ibu dari Naruko Uzumaki. Dia kelihatan khawatir dengan putrinya yang sedang mengurung diri di kamar karena perdebatan panjang saat makan malam. Kushina menghampiri Naruko yang sedang merenungi keadaan Sasuke.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

"Sayang, apa ibu boleh masuk?"

"Iya boleh. Pintunya tidak aku kunci Bu."

Kushina menasehati Naruko agar mau mengerti dan paham alasan Minato memberikan misi rangking 'S' Minato hanya ingin agar Naruko kelak dapat menjadi seorang Hokage sepertinya. Naruko juga ingin menjadi Hokage tapi tidak harus memberikan misi sulit bagi teamnya.

"Apa tadi kau melihat keadaan Sasuke di rumah sakit?"

"Sudah. Kelihatanya Sasuke tidak apa-apa tapi aku khawatir, diakan temanku."

"Kau memang sangat baik. Ibu bangga padamu Naruko."

"Ibu bangga padaku?"

"Iya sangat bangga. Kau baik pada semua orang, tidak peduli apapun statusnya dari klan maupun bukan. Ibumu ini bisa membayangkan jika kau jadi Hokage pasti desa ini akan lebih berkembang dari sekarang."

"Apa iyaaa.."

Malam semakin larut. Naruko terus memikirkan ucapan Kushina yang begitu dalam seakan memberitahu masadepan yang harus Naruko tempuh.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu hanya tersenyum sambil membayangkan dirinya menjadi Hokage yang begitu bijak dan modern dengan gaya khas dirinya sendiri tidak kaku dengan perinsip kuno seperti Minato.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu sudah aku putuskan akan menjadi Hokage! Hohoho..., berarti Sasuke jadi bawahanku. Hihihi... Menyenangkan bukan memerintahnya... Sasuke ambilkan aku air! Ambilkan aku ramen! Ambilkan apalagi ya?

Apa sajalah yang penting asik!"

Naruko bergumam sebelum dia tidur sampai-sampai mencatat yang akan dialakukan saat menjadi Hokage. Semua catatannya berisikan memerintah Sasuke semaunya.

\- 07.12 pagi -

"Hiaaat!"

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

4 kunai menancap pada sasar kayu yang berada di lapangan tempat team 7 untuk berlatih. Naruko sangat bersemangat dan atusia mewujudkan impianya untuk menjadi Hokage dengan alasan bisa menyuruh-nyuruh Sasuke sepuasnya.

"Lumayan juga."

Naruko menoleh kebelakang dan yang dia lihat adalah Sasuke Uchiha sedang berjalan menuju ke arah Naruko berdiri.

"Pucuk dicinta si sialanpun tiba.

Hei, temanku yang tampan ngeselin kau sudah sehat?"

"Cih!"

"Halah marah.."

Team 7 mendapatkan libur dari misi mereka karena permintaan Naruko yang berdebat dengan Minato agar menuruti keinginannya. Minato sempat menolak namun dengan pintarnya Naruko meminta Kushina agar mau membujuk Minato agar menuruti keinginan putrinya.

"Hari ini libur! Kau pulang saja! Aku mau latihan dan cepat segera menjadi Hokage!"

"Hn? Hokage?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak yakin aku akan jadi Hokage?"

"Tidak. Kau cocoknya jadi ibu rumah tangga."

"Kampret! Penghinaan!"

"Aku yang akan menjadi Hokage dan kau jadi ibu rumah tangga."

"Sialah kau Sasuke!

Tajuu Kage Bunshi no Jutsu!"

"Hn, majulah."

Naruko dan Sasuke bertarung. Mereka berdua terlihat seimbang namun pada akhirnya Naruko kalah saat taijutsu. Sasuke menahan Naruko dipojok pohon besar.

"Kau, kalah lagi."

"Ahh! Belumm! Aku masih bisa mengalahkanmu!"

"Aku menolak Sakura."

"Hah?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

"Apaaaaaaa! Kita ini masih kecil dasar mesum otak udang!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, Sakura sangat mencintaimu. Kau bodoh! Kau sama seperti ayahku! Kau bodoh dan tidak peduli perasaan oranglain!"

"Kau juga."

"Tidak! Aku tidak sama aku berbeda! Aku lebih memikirkan oranglain dulu!"

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku."

"Heh? Maksudmu?"

"Cih!"

Sasuke mencium Naruko yang hanya bisa mematung pasrah. Dia bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Naruko hanya diam tertunduk malu setelah Sasuke menciumnya.

"Aku masih kecil, kau mesum."

"Hn, ayo kita pulang."

"Tapi Sakura dia mencintaimu!"

"Hn.."

Naruko hanya menuruti ajakan Sasuke. Dia merasa bersalah sekaligus ada perasaan senang karena teman baiknya mencintainya.

#ENDING

Haha... Sorry gaje ya :v


End file.
